Penny Walnutsworth
'Penelope "Penny" Walnutsworth '''is the girlfriend/love interest of Secret Squirrel. Biography Penny was mentioned several times by the Chief when he calls her to contact Secret Squirrel to take up his missions. She made her cameo appearance in the episode ''Voo Doo Goat where the Chief ends up being controlled by the witch doctor while handling a voodoo doll resembles the Chief himself. He orders Penny to call out Secret Squirrel and Moracco Mole to deal against the witch doctor. In the episode Agent Penny, ''she replaces Secret to do his missions to fight crime as the former was fired by the Chief after informing them about the Super Secret Service budget has been reduced in 50% due to government spending much to Secret's horrible shock knowing that the Chief will make it balanced if both Penny and Morraco would do it without him. By the time Secret was fired and doing his own vacation in his home, Penny is seen putting a mascara on her eyelashes ready to take upon her missions as Professor Possum gave her some gadgets that resembles cosmetics such as her mascara becomes a flame thrower. She was later seen fighting against a Calamari Kid who manages to grab hold from his tentacles despite his efforts to remove her hold against him. She manages to beat him with the help of her large cap that releases a spring boxing glove beneath her cap. Later she also fights against a gorilla resembles King Kong as she manages to shoot a pink rocket launcher by shooting banana splits and finally she takes down many gangsters including a petty thief who manages to gang up on her and calls her girly. After the mission is done, The Chief fires her due to her severe injuries in her missions and Moracco is also fired for messing up most of the files of the villains that cause it to scrap. With that both of their job are later resumed as Penny accepts to take her Personal Assistant job while Moracco goes with Secret who returns for employment after his boredom at home and being rejected by his friends. The Chief however retaining their jobs after he keeps firing them but instead he made some sacrifices for them. The last scene shows, Penny, Secret and Moracco are cleaning up the window of their Headquarters as the Chief tells them that they missed the spot who also told the gold fish janitor earlier. In the episode, ''Queen Bea, Penny is seen handling a pot of three flowers to get some honey nectar in the bank nectar where one of the tellers are been held up by three bee thieves to get some nectar. Penny immediately calls Secret and Moracco about the honey nectar heist as they manage to arrive in time. Secret eventually captures the bee thieves with use of his own fly paper as Queen Bea was watching the turn of the events. Penny was happy to see Secret captures the thieves as she will give some full report to the Chief as she leaves. By the time, Secret was kidnapped thanks to one of the bee thieves knock him down and Moracco ends up being drowned beneath the honey jar. Queen Bea manages to drink her love nectar to Secret in order make him fall in love with her. By the time Queen Bea is about to ready to kiss Secret, Penny arrives to save them both interrupting her plans and she was too late to save Secret who was drunk Queen Bea's love nectar. Queen Bea manages to slap Penny as the latter does the same in retaliation as both girls are fighting for Secret's affections. Penny manages to pinned her down but due to Queen Bea's dastardly trick to think Fred Flintstone is there she manages to knock Penny down as she plans to kill her with her bee sting. Penny pleads Secret for help as tries to snap Secret from being infatuated due to the effects of the love nectar, Secret attempts to snap himself from being loved knowing Penny is in danger. Secret manages to snap himself from being loved as he tells Queen Bea that he had enough after seeing Penny is about to be bee stung by her. Secret manages to defeat her by throwing her bee sting to the wall similar to a dart directly throws into the bull's eye. Moracco arrives too late to see Secret defeated Queen Bea as Secret reassures that he did the right thing. Penny and Moracco was later hugged by Secret stating that he loves his friends as they give a hearty laugh. Trivia *Penny's gadgets are based in cosmetics. *Her gadgets are later used in the American cartoon series, Totally Spies! where all three girls are given gadgets such as cosmetics, bags and accessories. Category:Canon Characters Category:Secret Squirrel characters Category:Squirrels Category:Girlfriends Category:Mortals